Ha Ji Won
Perfil thumb|250px|Ha Ji Won *'Nombre:' 하지원 / Ha Ji Won *'Nombre real:' 전해림 / Jeon Hae Rim *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Escritora y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28-Junio-1978 (36 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 168cm. *'Peso:' 48kg. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia: '''Dos hermanas y un hermano menor/Actor (Jun Tae Soo) Dramas *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013/2014) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS, 2006) *Fashion 70's (SBS/2005, cameo) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Days in the Sun (KBS, 2002) *Life Is Beautiful (KBS, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999) *Tears of the Dragon (KBS1, 1996) Películas * Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *The Huntresses (2014) *As One (2012) *Sector 7 (2011) *Closer to Heaven (2009) * Haeundae (2009) * Fool/BA:BO (2008) * His Last Gift (2008, cameo) * Sex is Zero 2 (2007, cameo) * Miracle on 1st Street(2007) * My Lovely Week/All For Love (2005, cameo) * Duelist (2005) * Daddy Long Legs (2005) * Love So Divine (2004) * 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) * Reversal of Fortune (2003) * Sex is Zero (2002) * Phone (2002) * Nightmare (2000) * Ditto (2000) * Truth Game (2000) Programas de Televisión * Win Win (KBS, 2012) * “Running Man” ( SBS 18 de marzo.) Episodio 86 * Family Outing (SBS, 2008 - 2010) / Episodio 68-69 = Anuncios *Beer Cass Light *A Cafe La *Asics Korea junto a Lee Jong Suk Videos Musicales *Rain - Love Story (2008) *WAX- OPPA (2000) Discografía 'Digital Single' Premios *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: Daesang / Gran Premio (Ha Ji Won) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: '''Actriz Más Popular (Ha Ji Won) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: Actriz del Año (Ha Ji Won) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Excelencia - Actriz (Drama Especial): Ha Ji Won * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Popularidad - Drama * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Popularidad: Hyun Bin y Ha Ji Won * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja: Hyun Bin y Ha Ji Won * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Estrella Top Ten: Ha Ji Won * 2007 32nd Golden Chest International TV Festival: Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi * 2007 34th Korean Broadcasting Awards: Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Gran premio Hwang Jin Yi * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Mejor pareja con Jang Geun Suk * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Premio concedido por los internautas * 2004 40th BaekSang Awards: Mejor actriz What Happened in Bali * 2000 Blue Dragon Awards: Mejor actriz secundaria Ditto (2000) * 2000 Grand Bell Award: Mejor nueva actriz Truth Game Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Dan Gook. *'Hobbies:' Hapkido (arte marcial), nadar, danza de jazz y jangu chum (danza tradicional). *El actor Jang Geun Suk, con quien trabajó en el drama Hwang Jin Yi, estuvo enamorado de ella durante varios años. *El actor Lee Seung Ki habló de ella y dijo que era como su tipo de chica ideal. *Wonder Girls en su cancion So Hot la nombraron en el rap de Yoo Bin, diciendo que las piernas de Ha Ji Won eran lindas. *El 2 de noviembre lanzó un libro de ensayo, donando los derechos ganados en el Hospital Severance. El libro trata de cómo ella fue capaz de convertirse en una actriz y los detalles de las acciones de su niñez. * Es cercana a Jiyeon de T-ara, se les a visto ir de compras. *Es una de las imágenes principales de la colección Crocodile Ladies. * Mantiene una muy buena relación de amistad con el actor Jang Geun Suk son mejores amigos. *En una entrevista en el programa One Night's TV Entertainment de la cadena SBS, afirmó que Hyun Bin es su mejor amigo actor, además dijo que él le envía mensajes de texto como muestra de apoyo hacia su trabajo en el drama Empress Ki. *Fue nombrada la "hermana mayor" de la Nación, junto con la actriz Kim Hye Soo. *El actor Hyun Bin declaró que mientras filmaba Secret Garden sentia atracción por Ha Ji Won, también dijo que se volvieron más cercanos gracias a la buena amistad y comunicación que tuvieron en el drama. Actualmente son mejores amigos. *Es cercana al grupo T-ara, ellas dijeron que tiene bonitas piernas. Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe *Página Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Oficial Facebook * Weibo Oficial Galería Ha_Ji_Won.jpg Ha Ji Won2.jpg Ha Ji Won3.jpg Ha Ji Won4.jpg Ha Ji Won5.jpg Ha Ji Won6.jpg Ha_Ji_Won9.jpg Ha Ji Won10.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Sidus HQ